It Hurts So Much
by Brownsugar12
Summary: Something tragic happens to Clare and Eli is there for her but what happens when one of her old demond comes back to haunt her? ...the summary sucks and this is my first fanfic but the story is good RR!
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

**Clare's POV**

I still remember that night vividly in my mind, that was the worst night of my life and the night I lost all innocence and hope in me.I couldn't take all the stares I got and whispers that I heard from random people.I felt like I was covered in dirt and it disgusted me to my core. My friends noticed and I told them nothins was wrong, that I was fine,but they just kept pushing and pushing until I pushed back and drove then all away. So I stand here wondering what everyone's lives would be like without me, and when I think about it they turn out pretty good. Then it dawned on me I cause the problems of the people around me. That one night has made my entire life hell,until it's over...soon.

_**Flashback**_

Alli and I were at school late working on the yearbook. I looked out the classroom window and saw it was dark outside.

"Oh my gosh Alli we have to go now"I started gathering things and putting them away.

When we were done we walked down the front steps of the school and saw some guys standing around a picnic table smoking. They didn't seem to notice us so we just walked streets were dark and the weather was getting already reached home and I only had a little ways to go until I heard mumbling and noticed that those guys from the school looked like they were following me so I sped my walking.

" Hey baby where you going!" one of the guys called out.

Panic struck me when I turned around and saw that they were walking closer than before and I started to run when I felt hands wrapped around my waist and pull me back into a hard chest. I started screaming and flayling my arms and legs as they dragged me into a nearby alley. One of the men covered my mouth to muffle my screams. My arms and legs were still flayling when the man holding me tighted his grip causing me to lose my breathe and feel light-headed. My sobs and please were still muffled by the mans hand over my mouth. A tall dark haired man walked up to me and ripped my shirt open and tryed unbuttoning my pants but was delayed when I was kicking my legs. I couldn't help but feel like I've seen this guy before but I couldn't remember.

His hand came in contact with my cheek and I winced at the pain. My pants were at my ankles along with my underwear, the man unbuttoned his pants and they dropped to his ankles. My eyes widened as I realized that this was really going to happen...to me. Fear, courses through my body as all of this was going on. I was hoping this would be like a movie when something bad was about to happen, but the girl was saved just in time. But this is reality ,and no one was coming to save me now.

I was dropped to the ground and pinned down while the dark haired man harshly jammed himself into my entrance. An ear piercing scream left my lips at the impossible pain between my legs. With every scream he thrusted harder and faster while I sobbed underneath him trying to imagine myself somewhere else. The hot liquid spewed as the man came inside me, he pulled out and had a sick looking smile on his face.

"Anyone want some of this?" he said pointing to my naked body on the cold ground.I watched as all 9 men crowded around me, taking turns raping me one by one spilling their semen into me.

It must have been hours or at least that's what it felt like while I was alone, lying on the cold pavement ,motionless. I finally got up and felt a soreness between my legs as I tried to walk home but it hurt so much. I pulled out my phone and dialed any number .The phone rang twice before a groggy male voice game on the other line.

"Hello" he said

"Um...Hi it's Clare...can you please come get me...I-I'm in the alley at the Dot."I said trying to hold back sobs.

"Clare what's wrong?" he asked in a concerned tone

"Please Eli...just come get me" I said crying.

_**End of flashback**_

Just thinking about what happened makes me sick to my stomach. I heard soft knocks on the bathroom door followed by a smooth male voice.

"Clare you ok?"he said behind the door.

"I don't know" was all I could say before I started crying. I'm 20 years old and I still cry like a baby. The door opened and Eli walked into the bathroom towards me. He came over and started rubbing my back then embraced me in a hug.

"I don't know what to do"Eli pulled away and guided my chin up with his index finger and looked int my eyes.

"First let's get rid of this" he said taking the razor out of my hand and throwng it in the trash. That razor was the only thing that would relieve me of my shame and anger towards myself. Why did I have to get raped? Why little Saint Clare?, and why would Eli want to be around someone as dirty as me. I was pulled out of my thoughts when Eli said something.

"What happened wasn't your fault" He was looking into my eyes as if trying to read me.

"It must be...I-I cant see why something so horrible had to happen to me...I-I mean I wouldn't wish that on anyone else but...why me?"

"I don't know things just happen and I know you're hurting, but just know that it wasn't your fault" he picked up my wrist and kissed each scar, before he picked me up bridal style and carried me to our room and placed me on the bed laying down beside me wrapping his arm around my waist pulling me close to him. There was a certain warmness when I was around Eli, he always made me feel safe, clean...wanted. Ever since 'you know what' happened he's always been there for me, and loved me just like I loved him.

I loved being around Eli and soon felt my eyes getting heavy and sleep taking over.

**That rape scene was so hard to write but I hope you guys liked my first fanfic...more drama,surprises, and heartache in chapter 2...RR!**


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

**Eli's POV**

When Clare called me that night I was confused, worried,and scared for her. It was 12pm on a friday night ,and she was crying. Something bad must have happened.

_**Flashback**_

I pulled up to the Dot to see Clare sitting on the sidewalk with her head bowed. Her shirt was ripped, her left cheek was bruised like she'd been slapped, and her whole body was shaking. I ran up to her and crouched down in front of her quivering body and lifted her tear stained face to look at me. Her eyes were glossy with tears and the look on her eyes broke my heart. They were filled with so much pain.

"Im sorry" her voice was hoarse and broke at the end.

"Sorry about what? What happened?" My worry came back at the slight guess of what might have happened to her.

"They came out of nowhere" she said between sobs. What she just said confirmed all my suspicions. She was staring into space like the event was running through here mind like a movie. All sorts of emotions came over me. Anger, sadness, hurt, rage, whatever you can name that has nothing to do with happiness.

Clare Edwards _my _best friend was raped and there was nothing I could do. I suddenly realized she said' _they_ came out of nowhere.'

"How many?"

"What?" she looked up at me,a confused look playing on her face.

"Clare how many?" There was a long pause then she said

"nine" that rage took over my body.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS" I yelled rage evident on my face. Clare jumped at my tone and I calmed back down.

I picked Clare up off the ground bridal style and placed her gently in Morty and drove her to the hosptal.

**Clare's POV**

I was in so much pain physically and emotionally that I couldn't move. Eli picked me up, put me in Morty and drove to the hospital. In all reality I really didn't want to go to the hospital but I didn't have that much of a voice to protest. Morty came to a stop in front of the hospital staring out the passenger window at the glowing emergency sign. I was dreading having all those questions asked and testes done.

Eli ran to the passenger side of Morty and opened the door and scooped me up and my arms wrapped around his neck. I started to feel a little light-headed while Eli was carrying me into the hospital, everything was blurring around me. A sort of numbness came over me then everything went black.

**Random POV**

Eli was trying to get help when Clare went unconcious in his arms.

"no no no..wake up...come on you have to wake up" he mumbled to her trying to bring her back to conciousness, he shook her motionless body but with no luck she wasn't waking up.

"What's wrong with her?" a nurse ran up to him and started examining Clare when she was still in his arms. Eli couldn't think straight, all he could think about was that Clare was hurt and he had to help her.

Eli started to sob when she wouldn't wake up. He broke down seeing her limp unresponsive body in his arms.

"I-I found her i-in the a-alley...s-she was r-raped and n-now she's not w-waking up."

The nurse ran down the hall and came back a few seconds later with a wheel chair. Eli looked down at Clare and kissed her forehead and gently put her in the chair and the nurse wheeled her away.

_**End of flashback**_

Eli lay there with Clare in his arms watching her sleep. He marveled at how beautiful she looked when she slept. She looked so at peace, other than when she was awake. Clare was always so tense, on edge...depressed. She wasn't the same Clare that Eli fell in love with, but he still loves her anyone can see that even if he hasn't told her yet. Clare stirred in her sleep and opened her icy blue eyes to by met with Eli's emerald green ones.

"Hi" she said groggily.

"Hi, how you feeling?" Eli said in a soft voice rubbing her arm.

She let out a sigh "Much better that your here." she said smiling up at him. He leaned down and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. They were both in bed, in eachother's arms until Eli's phone buzzed. He leaned over Clare and picked up the phone off the night stand.

"Hello" he answered. Fitz was on the other end.

"Hey man you up for some breakfast at the Dot...I get discounts since I work there." Fitz said.

"I don't know...can I bring Clare?" Clare tuned into the conversation as soon as her name was mentioned.

"Sure" Fitz said.

"Ok see you in 20 ."

"Later." Then the line went dead. Eli hung up the phone and turned back to Clare.

"Who was that?" Clare asked confusion evident on her face.

"Oh just Fitz, he wants to have breakfast at the Dot later" Eli said laying his head down on Clare's chest. Her eyes widened when she heard the name. Eli and Fitz have been best friends since elementry school and they've been inseperable ever since. They were always so happy and joking together and Clare didn't have the heart to tell him that he was also one of her rapists.

**Eli's POV**

Clare seemed a little tense almost...scared when I mentioned Fitz,but I'm sure it's nothing.

Speaking of Clare she's been in the bathroom for a while. I was laying in bed alone while Clare was in the bathroom. I got up and knocked on the door.

"Clare"

nothing

"Hey Blue Eyes you in there?"

nothing

I was starting to get worried so I turned the knob and pushed open the door and saw Clare huddled in the tub full of dark pink water. She looked more pale than usual and blood was still seeping out of her wrist. I ran over to the tub and shook her.

"Clare!" she didn't look up. I was terrified looking at her laying in a tub filled with her blood. The scene was like a horror film in reality.

"Clare wake up please!" I was panicing but relief took over when I heard quiet sobs and her body shaking.

"I-I cant d-do t-this" she looked up at me and her eyes the same look as the night she was raped.

"Can't do what?" She sounded hesitant when she wa answering me, like she was hiding something.

"I-I cant g-go to the Dot today"

"Why not baby?"

"I-I can't face him" Ok I was really getting confused now.

"Can't face who?" I asked. She shook her head and didn't answer and looked back down at her still bleeding wrist. I grabbed the towel on the iron rod by the tub and wrapped it around her wrist.

"Clare who?" She just nodded and kept crying. I was getting annoyed that she was hurting so much and wouldn't tell me why. She wouldn't answer me.

"WHO!" I yelled

"FITZ!" she yelled back and started to sob again. I embraced her in a hug and she wrapped her arms around my torso and cryed into my chest. What did Fitz do to her to make her so scared of her?

"Why would you be scared of Fitz?"

"He...uh...when..." she couldn't get the words out.

"It's ok just tell me baby." she looked at me with glazed over eyes and I couldn't believe the next thing she said.

"He raped me"


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

**Clare's POV**

Eli's going to hate me now. I just told him his best friend raped me, and the look on his face tells he's mad at me.

"I'm going to fucking KILL HIM!" He stormed out of the bathroom and bolted down the stairs like he was on a rampaige. I ran after him and cought him just when he was about to exit the front door. Eli looked crazed.

"No no Eli calm down...d-don't say anything"I begged him. A look of shock came upon his face. He glared at me like I was crazy and turned away from me gripping his hair. He turned back to me and looked at me with glazed over eyes.

"Don't say anything?...he rapes my fucking girlfriend and I'm not suppose to say anything!" He scoffed and turned away from me yet again. I felt like he was more mad at me for not telling him by the way he was looking at me. He looked so hurt and angry. Tears streamed down my cheeks at the mear thought of him leaving me.

"You hate me now" My voice cracked, I look down at my feet to avoid his gaze.

He lifted my chin with his index finger for me to look into his eyes.

"I could never hate you...I'm sorry baby...I'm just so...UGH!" He turned and gripped his hair again. I went up to him and wrapped my arms around his torso from behind to calm him. It seemed to work because he relaxed into my touch.

"I know but I don't want you getting hurt...you know how Fitz can get we just have to-" I was interupted by a knock on the front door. Eli and I took one more look at eachother and I went to answer it.

My eyes widened when I saw Fitz stnding on the front porch. I turned to Eli and his face contorted to complete rage.

"What are you doing here?" He said through clenched teeth.

**Eli's POV**

Fitz had the balls to act like my best friend after what he did to Clare, and now he's here with that stupid ass fucking smile on his face. I want to kick his ass. I want to...rip his dick off and shove it up his ass to show hime how Clare felt when him and those stupid fucks raped her.

"What are you doing here?" Rage was building up in me. I had to punch something preferably Fitz.

" You were late to the Dot so I just came over to make sure everything was alright" He said trying to be concerned. I know he doesn't care. I know my amazingly sexy face looked so angry right now and frankly I don't give a shit.

"I don't think that's such a good idea...you see Fitzy I don't appreciate you acting like my friend after you and your friends RAPE MY GIRLFRIEND!" I yelled in his gace. Fitz looked confused then angry then...what the fuck is he smiling about?

"What the fuck are you smiling about" I shouted. Fitz got a smug look on his face.

"Oh I'm just remembering how tight she was when I fucked the shit out of her"

"Shut up or I'll spank you in the face!" I threatened but it didn't seem to faze him.

"Like I spanked Clare in the face that night?"

Oh this fuckers going to die. I looked back at Clare and saw Clare with tears streaming down her face. My fists clenched at my sides and I turned and punched Fitz in his throat. He fell to the ground gasping for air holding his throat. I was so mad I blacked out and came to a few minutes later with Fitz's bloody body under me and Clare holding my elbow back. I looked down and saw that I knocked him out.

I got up and walked past Clare into the house to wash the blood off my fists. She trailed behind me as I walked through the kitchen and grabbed my arm before I got to the sink. I stopped and turned to face her.

"Eli we have to call an ambulance" she said looking straight into my eyes. Her blue eyes bore into my green ones and I couldn't help but soften up.

"He's going to bleed to death out there" There was a slight as we looked at eachother and I looked away and out the front door and see him laying motionless on the ground. I looked back at her to see concern written on her face.

"Let him"

**OHHH so much drama...I know this chapter isn't that long but I promise next chapter is gonna be awsome!**


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

**Random POV**

"But Eli he's your best friend" Clare said still grasping Eli's arm.

"Was my best friend...that bastard deserves this for what he did to you." Eli said coldly. He snatched his arm away from her and walked slowly to the staircase. Clare has never seen Eli this angry and hurt before,and it broke her heart to see him like this.

"Clare...you know I love you right?" Eli said snapping her out of her thoughts. A small smile appeared on her face and she walked toward him and wrapped her arms around his torso.

"Of course...I love you too, so much" she said. Eli leaned down and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. He pulled away and leaned his forehead against hers and gazed into eachothers eyes.

" I guess I should go see if I didn't kill him or anything...you know with these rocks you cal muscles." he said flexing his muscles making Clare giggle.

"could you be more smug?"she asked already knowing the answer.

"Absolutely" he smirked and walked outside to check on Fitz.

Eli came back into the house franticly pacing rubbing the back of his neck.

"Eli what's wrong...oh no you didn't kill him did you?" she asked starting to panic.

"No he's gone"

Clare's eyes widened at what she had just heard. Sha was scared, no more than scared terrified. Fitz has always scared her but never this much. Aparently Eli saw the fear in Clare's eyes bucause he came and embraced her in a hug and whispered sweet nothings in her ear. Which he knew always calmed her, but not this time.

Clare pushed him away and ran outside to where Fitz was previously laying unconciouse.

"Wha-how...but he...oh my god he's going to kill me" Clare said pacing over that one spot. Eli walked over and wrapped his arms around her only to be pushed away again.

"I'm not going to let him hurt you" Eli said.

"No you don't understand, he's going to _kill me"_

Eli opened his mouth to say something but was interupted when Clare said.

"And you know how Fitz is...I don't even want to know what he's going to do to me...t-to you..." she said pacing the floor and breathing heavily.

"Clare,Clare! calm down baby I'll protect you...breath, Fitz isn't getting near you." He said reassuringly. Clare exaled deeply and and started to feel light-heated. She was blinking trying to get everything around her to stop spinning.

"Clare are you ok?...you need to sit down" she wasn't paying attention. All she was thinking about was what Fitz was capable of. If he could rape her without a second thought only God knows what he would do to her now, and Eli's safety was her first priority.

**9 hours later**

Eli and Clare were on the couch watching a movie to calm they're nerves when there was a knock at the door. They were both nervous especially Clare.

"should we get it?" she asked staring at the door. Eli got up off the couch slowly and made his way to the door, his heart beating so fast he didn't realize he was holding his breathe. He reached for the knob and turned it opening the door agonizinly slow.

Nobody was there. Damn kids. He turned around to tell Clare but she was gone.

"Clare?" He called but no answer.

"Clare...where did you go?" He walked into the kitchen to see the back door was open and a note taped to it.

"I'll teach your girl how to keep her mouth shut" He crumpled the letter throwing to the ground and running outside and saw the backyard was empty. He felt helpless. How could he let this happen?

"DAMN IT!" he yelled holding his head trying to relieve the terrible headache thet was coming on form stress.

_Ring_

_Ring_

**ELi's POV**

I ran to the phone and answered anxiously.

"Hello" I was shaking hoping it was Clare on the other line saying she was ok,but instead it was _him._

"I assume by now you;ve seen that Clare's gone, I'm about to teach her a lesson on what happens when you don't shut your mouth." Fitz said. I could here Clare crying in the background and some other male voices.

"Shut up bitch!" He screamed, there was what sounded like a whip cracking or a slap and Clare screamed. What were they doing to her? Just thinking about it made me so steamed.

"What are you doing to her?"

"Lets just say it's something that's happened before" Then the line went dead. So many things were running through my mind, but one thing kept coming back.

"oh god not again."

**Clare's POV**

" Oh god this could not be happening to me again" I said to myself. I felt the same I did that night but I was even more afraid now. I was tied to a bed post naked with my body fully exposed to these filthy men. Fitz might kill me, he might do alot of shit to me that I couldn't even imagine. Speak of the devil.

"Hey Clare-bear, how you doing, how's your day been do far?" Fitz said sitting down next to me on the bed I was tied this dick really trying to have a conversation with me? He kept looking at me, and touching me. I felt almost as dirty as when I was first raped.

"Well it's been good so far...until you FUCKING KIDNAPED ME!" I said sarcastically and it pissed me off how he thought I actually wanted to talk to me. I have to get out of here.

"ah ah ah I'd watch that attitude if I were you." He said cheery and got up off the bed. What the fuck is this maniac talking about? AS if reading my mind he continued to talk.

"Wouldn't want anything to happen to you or your preciouse little Eli" he said smuggly. My eyes shot open at the sheer mention of Eli. If he does anything to hurt Eli I swear I'll choke him with his own dick.

"You wouldn't dare" I said glaring at him. If looks could kill I wouldn't be in this mess right now. He looked down at me smiling.

"Oh but I would...you seem to forget who you're talking to" he said cocking his head to the side looking at me manacingly.

"Touch him and I swear on Darcy's life I will kill you." Fitz didn't know that my sister died 2 years ago. Eli didn't even know. I came up with this story that she moved to Kenya and she wasn't coming back.

He walked back and touched my face with the palm of his hand but I flinched away.

"Oh Clare so sweat, so beautiful, so...fuckable." he said with a that stupid ugly smirk. He turned to leave the room and passed some guys at the door.

"Go ahead do what you want with her." Fitz said leaving the room.

They walked closer crowding around me and smiled pervertedly at me.

"so who's first?" one of the men asked looking around to the crowd of 9 or 10 men around me.

Eli please hurry.

**So hope you guys liked that chapter. I'll be posting the next chapter pretty soon, I dont know how soon but it'll be soon ;) leave reviews I'd love to hear your comments. Thnx for reading stay tuned!**


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

**Eli's POV**

I have to find Clare, what is Fitz doing to her? Where the freak is she? All these thoughts reeling through my head gave me a massive headache, but I have to do everything I have to do to help her.

_Knock _

_Knock_

_Knock_

There was a knock at the door and I went to answer it. There stood Adam worried and angry. Same way I felt.

"When I find Fitz I'm going to chop off his dick and shove it up his ass." He said angrily.

"Great minds think alike" I sat down next to him on the couch and sighed loudly. There was a long silence in the air till I spoke up making my anger known.

"But seriously if he hurts her I'm going to...he's going to...she's got to UGH!" I broke down and started sobbing letting everything out that I was feeling this whole time. I felt like such a freaking pansy crying in front of my bestfreind.

"Come on man we'll find her...where's that funny, sarcastic ass I love to hang with...you helped me put my life back together after Fiona died and I'm going to help you find your girlfriend." Adam said rubbind my back. Where did I find such an awsome friend?

"How could this happen? I'm suppose to protect her, but I'm doing a shitty job, what kind of boyfriend am I?"

"Come on man your not a shitty boyfriend, you love Clare and she knows that, and she know's you'll do your best to find her."

I had no idea where to start looking for them...then it hit me. There was an abandoned building a few miles from Fitz's house that he showed me for a reason I completely forgot, but he told me it use to be a furniture store, she has to be there.

I went to the closet where I kept my gun and stuffed it in my hurridly stuck it in my pocket. I ran to the door and Adam was looking at me confused.

"Adam we have to go now." I said taking my keys off the table near the door.

"Where are we going?" Adam asked running behind me out the front door.

"Were going to get Clare." Adam and I hopped into Morty, started the engine and took towards the abandoned building.

The building came into view and I parked Morty about a block away from the building. It was in the middle of nowhere and looked run down. Adam and I ran the block to the building and stopped at a door in the front. I put my ear up against the door to see if I could hear anything. There were low murmers and what sounded like people walking around. A high pitched scream pierced my ears and broke my heart knowing that was Clare's screams. They were hurting Clare and now they have to die.

The cold peice of metal was burning a hole in my pocket, so I took it out ready to have some fun with these fuckers.

Adam's eyes bulged when he saw what I was holding.

"Eli when and where did you get a fucking gun?" He whispered slash yelled.

"3 weeks ago, Ebay"

I checked the door to see if it was unlocked and it was...stupid idiots.

"Freaking idiots, who doesn't lock a door?" Adam said.

"Hey don't knock it remember who your talking about." we chuckeled and imediately got serious again.

"Ok lets get serious...rescue Clare11."

"Really?" Adam said. Before I could chew him out, another scream peirced our ears ,and we ran in. We were instantly met with something I hoped I would never have to see.

Rage instantly filled me as I saw Fitz banging Clare and surrounded by guys jacking off. Clare was sobbing ,her face stained with tears, her wrists bruised.

"GET THE FUCK OFF HER!" I yelled holding the gun up in my trembling hands. Clare looked over in my direction. Her eyes lit up with a glimmer of hope.

"Eli..." She said in a raspy voice that sounded strained from her screams, then she screamed as Fitz came inside her while Fitz grunted. He hopped off of her and stood blocking Clare from me.

"You know Eli...Clare was so tight but don't worry my guys and I fixed that for ya." He said with a sickening smirk. I couldn't even think that he and I used to be friends. I was so angry and I pulled the trigger. Fitz collapsed to the floor holding his stomach where the bullet entered. He was on the ground, a small pool of blood surrounding him.

"Kill..him" He said between breaths. All the guys turned and started walking in my direction.

Oh shit

**Clare's POV**

Oh my god they're going to kill Adam and Eli. I have to do something. My wrists were tied up and really hurting, but I had to get out of this. From the looks of everything Eli and Adam were doing pretty good...they were kicking some serious ass.

One oof the guys pulled a gun and started shooting. A bullet hit Adam in the arm and he hit the ground.

"NO!" I screamed squirming to get out and help Adam. Meanwhile I got some men's attention. They started walking towards me, smirks on all their ugly faces. The one named Tyler got on top of me.

"Awww I didn't get my turn...do you need some attention?" He said in mock hurt.

He took off his pants and was about to push into me when I heard another gun shot and Tyler slumped onto me. There was a dead body. I squirmed but he wouldn't fall off. I got scared and started to panic.

"GET HIM OFF ME!"

Tyler's body finally fell off and landed on the floor with a thud. My heart felt like it was going to burst out of my chest. Eli ran to me gun in hand. My breathing was heavy and I tried to speak.

"Oh my god are you ok?" He asked panic eveident on his face. No I was just fucking raped multiple times and a guy died on me...all around pretty good day.

"No get me out of here." I squirmed trying to free my hands.

Eli fiddled with the rope a little until I could finally get my hands free. My wrists were purple and some of my cuts were opened and bleeding. Eli grabbed my hand and helped me off the bed. My legs were fine so I could run. Eli and I ran to Adam who was slumped against the wall still bleeding, his eyes were drooping and he wasn't responding.

Eli bent down and threw Adam over his shoulder and we started running toward the door. I didn't know Eli wasthat strong and I have to say it was a turn on, but I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard and unfamiliar voice of a woman.

"Don't move!"

We were facing the door and Eli looked at me and mouthed "run". I wasn't going to leave him here to get killed. I shook my head and yelled "no" and started to turn along with Eli.

It was a girl with dark brown hair, pale skin, dark blue eyes, and she was holding a gun. I had no idea who she was. I turned to Eli who looked like he had seen a ghost.

"Julia?"

**OOOOOOO why is Julia there?**

**What does she want?**

**Who will die next?**

**Keep reading and you'll find out :)**


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

**Eli's POV**

Was she really here? The girl who made my life hell for years, the girl who I loved and didn't love me back, the girl who I thought was dead was standing right in front of me. She's suppose to be dead...we burried her. I watched her die. Was she going to kill me? Was she going to kill Clare? Just thinking about anyone hurting Clare pissed me the fuck off.

"Hi Eli...did you miss me?" she said with that smirk I used to love and now hate with a passion. I boiled over in anger, ho dare she ask me that question.

"NO, YOU MADE MY LIFE HELL AND NOW YOUR HELPING...FITZ. WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?" I yelled lashing all my anger out on her.

"You might want to watch who you're talking to...remember who's holding the gun?"

"No you-" I was interupted by Clare while she was pointing the gun at Julia.

"No you may want to watch who you're pointing that gun at because if I kill you no one will care...because your already dead." Clare said pointing the gun at Julia.

Julia's face fell to a look of consern then curled back up into a smirk. I've never seen this side of Clare before. I guess Saint Clare isn't so saintly anymore.

"Julia why are you here?...you know what better question, what are you doing with Fitz?" I asked really wanting to hear what bullshit she was going to come up with.

"Baby I wanted you back, I realized what I did to you was a mistake so I came back to see you, but I saw you were with _her_ so I backed off...then I met Fitzy over here and he told me how he wanted Clare and I told him how I wanted you so we thought 'why not work together and both get what we want' but it didn't really work out the way we planned" Julia explained.

"You sick bitch...Eli get Adam and get out of here." She said still glaring at Julia.

If looks could kill Julia would be dead...again.

"No Clare I'm not leaving you here with this psyco bitch."

"Go Eli...I can handle it." she demanded then looked at me with reasurrance.

I reluctantly walked to the door with Adam slung over my shoulder. I walked to the door and opened it seing that it was dark out and we were in the middle of nowhere. I set Adam down on the ground and leaned him on the wall and dialed 911. My mind was all over the place.

What's going to happen to Clare?

Why is it so quiet in there?

Why does Jul-

My thoughts were interupted by the sound of gunshots. I ran inside to see Julia laying on the floor with a gunshot to the chest and Clare on the floor shot in the leg.

"Oh my god Clare!" I ran over to Clare and kneeled down next to her.

She was clutching her leg as blood seeped through her hands onto the floor. Tears were dropping from her eyes and she was breathing hard.

"Yeah I'm...fine...j-just get me...outside." she said then through her arm around my neck for me to pick her up bridal style. I picked her up and blood dripped from her leg. She was losing a lot of blood and was paler than usual. What in god's name is taking that ambulance so long? I ran outside with her in my arms.

"Eli I-" Her eyes rolled in the back of her head and her body went limp in my arms. No no no this could not be happening again, all the fellings from the night she got raped trampled me and I almost broke down.

The sound of sirens were blaring and the ambulance was coming down the road towards us followed by police. The trucks pulled up to the building and took Adam into one and put Clare in the other. I wanted to ride with Clare to the hospital but I was stopped by a big, bald man in a navy colored police uniform.

"Hi I'm officer Carl...would you mind telling me what happened here?" he asked taking out a pen and a small pad of paper.

I told him everything that happened and he closed his pad and held out his hand to shake.

"Thank you for all the information son we'll get right on with this investigation."

"Thank you officer"  
I jogged over to Morty and drove to the hospital to wait for Adam and Clare. All I could think about the whole ride there was them. I was so consumed in my thoughts that I ran 6 red lights and God knows how many stop signs.

I finally got to the hospital and went to the nurses window.

"Oh hi I'm here for Adam Torrez and Clare Edwards." The nurse checked her folder and looked back up at me.

"Oh they just arrived, your name?." she said with a smile.

"Elijah Goldsworthy"

"Well Elijah if you go in the waithing room a doctor should be out to talk to you soon."

"Thank you." I said then went to the waiting room and sat in one of the comfy chairs. It felt like forever and I was on the phone with Adam's mom when the doctor came out to speak to me.

"Hi Elijah?" he asked.

"Yes sir."

"Hi I'm doctor Stevenson...I've been treating your friends Adam Torrez and Clare Edwards and-"

I was to anxiouse and he was taking to long to get to the point.

"Yes are they ok?" I asked praying to God he said they were fine. This was a very dyer situation if I was praying to God. Clare must be rubbing off on me.

"Well they both lost a lot of blood and we gave them both blood transfusions so they should be fine to go home in a couple of days, we put Clare's leg in a cast and removed the bullet from Adam's shoulder and wrapped that up...just make sure Clare does not walk on that leg, she's very stubbern." He said with a smile, I breathed out a sigh of relief and laughed a little at what he said about Clare, all true. I felt so much better,like a 100 thousand pound weight was lifted off my shoulders, until Clare's and Adam's parents came fast paced walking into the waiting room. I turned back to the doctor and said

"So when can I see them?"

"Well they're both sleeping so you can come by and see them tommorrow." He nodded then walked back through the double doors.

Soon I was trambled with questions about what happened and asked constantly if they were ok, and it was really pissing me off. I tuned them out sometime after they started blaming me for what happened. I was thinking about Clare and what happened to her, Adam's gunshot wound and...everything.

I got sick of all the bickering so I walked off to find Clare's room to find her still sleeping with her leg wrapped up in a blue cast. I walked into the room, pulled up a chair next to Clare's bed, and watched her sleep waiting for her to wake up.

**Clare's POV**

Everything was flashing through my dreams like a movie. All the things that I did with Eli and all the fun we had with Adam. How much I love Eli, all the cutting, crying, sleepless nights, comforting moments. Then everything turned bad. All the rapes, pain, the men, fear...all the horrible things that were done to me.

I felt like I was watching a horror movie where Fitz's face appeared on everything and anything I looked at, that was enough to jerk me from my nightmare. I was sweaty and shaking just thinking about the pain I caused everybody.

I looked around the white room. White walls, white floors, white sheets, white everything, it was driving me freaking crazy! I had to pee and swung my legs over the bed to walk to the bathroom not caring that one of them was broken. I stood up on it and pain shot through my body and I fell to the floor, and cryed in excrutiating pain.

Hands wrapped around my waist and lifted me off the floor, putting me back on the bed. I looked up and saw those green eyes I love so much boring into mine. I suddenly felt safe in his arms, and embraced him in a hug burying my face in his chest and inhaling.

"Eli."


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7

**Eli's POV**

"Hey stranger." Clare said in the sweetest voice. My heart fluttered when she looked at me with those deep blue eyes.

"Hey beautiful, what are you doing out of bed?" I asked and she tryed to get back up ,but I leaned her back down on the bed.

"Eli I have to pee." She whined and I chuckled at how she sounded.

"Well why didn't you just wake me I could have helped you."

"I didn't want to wake you, you looked so peaceful and...sexy when you sleep." She said and a blush creped on her cheeks and she looked down shyly. I smiled at how shy she still gets around me.

"Hey Eli...um...can you help me to the bathroom?" She asked and I helped her to the bathroom and back to her bed. I went to sit back in the chair I set next to her bed , but she grabbed my arm before I could sit.

"Can you lay with me?" She scooted over to make room for me on the bed, I layed down next to her and she dug her head into my chest. There were a few minutes of silence, so I decided to break it.

"You know I love you...and I would do anything for you." I said into her hair and kissed the top of her head. Clare looked up at me and smiled, a bright smile.

"I know, I love you too, I would get shot it the leg again for you." She giggled and I smirked. I leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on her lips before she pulled away and buried her head back into my chest.

"Well isn't this cute." Clare and I shot our heads up at the all to familiar voice. Adam was standing at the door with his arm in a cast and a smile on his face.

"Hey man, how's your arm?" I asked.

"Hurts like hell but it's alright." Adam walked over to the bed and sat in the chair next to it.

"Hey Clare how's your leg?" Adam asked leaning back into the chair.

"Hurts like hell, but it's alright." We laughed at Clare's statement.

"Well that's what you get for being a bad ass." Adam said.

"Hey says the one who was laying on the ground crying." Clare retorted. Adam but his good arm up in surender.

"Alright alright you win this round." We all laughed again.

I love how we can all laugh about everything that happened even though it was so tragic. That thought was interupted when I felt my shirt getting wet and the bed shaking, then realized Clare was crying. It killed me to see Clare like this and it pissed me off thinking about the reason.

"Clare it's ok I'm here." I stroked her hair and whispered sweet nothings in her ear that seemed to calm her sobs.

"No it's not Eli, I feel like a freaking slut!" She screamed. I lifted her face to look at me.

"No, your not Clare don't ever let me hear you call yourself that word again, your a loving, smart, and beautiful person that got caught in a terrible situation."

"Then why don't I feel like it? I was used in the most horrible ways." Clare started sobbing again. Adam sat on the edge of the bed and put a hand on Clare's shoulder.

She sat up and whiped away her tears with the back of her hand and sniffled. She looked at me and there was a knock at the door. Clare's parents were standing in the doorway smiling.

"Hi honey how are you feeling?" Her mother came and put a hand on Clare's cheek.

"I'm fine mom, just a little tired."

"Well sweety you should get some rest...Adam, Eli out Clare needs to sleep." Ms. Edwards commanded. Adam and I looked at eachother and got off the bed. I was stopped when Clare's hand wrapped around my wrist.

"No mom Eli is staying." Clare said pulling me back on the bed.

"Clare you need your rest and you can't sleep with Eli and Adam here, and frankly Eli is the reason you are in this mess." Clare's eyes widened at her words, but I didn't really blame her, it was partly my fault.

"Why don't you stop being such a bitch and thank Eli, he actually saved me." Clare gripped onto my wrist tighter and I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and kissed her temple.

Her mother was flabbergasted by her words and her face showed it clearly.

"Clarer Diane Edwards you wil watch how you talk to your mother." Her father jumped in when her mother was speechless.

"Well she needs to stop being this way towards Eli, always putting him down and critisizing him-"

"Clare its ok I don't mind"  
"NO ELI IT'S NOT OK!" The heart moniter started to beep faster and Clare was fuming.

"Clare baby calm down." I said laying her down on the pillow only to have her shoot back up.

"No I'm sick of her always putting you down and being so mean to you, and I see how it hurts you and it hurts me too." Clare's voice cracked at the end and she started crying and buried her face in my chest.

"I think it's best you two leave." I said holding onto Clare while she cried.

**6 months later**

**Clare's POV**

I still had the nightmares about what happened , even after I left the hospital. I would try to sleep on my own but I couldn't. My mom had to give me sleeping pills to knock me out for a few hours. I was laying on my bed staring at the ceiling in the dark just thinking. My phone buzzed signaling I had a new text. I leaned over and picked up my phone from the night stand and Eli's name flashed across the screen.

**Hey howz my beautiful girlfriend doing ;)**

**-Eli**

I smiled while I read the text, I replied back

**Pretty good howz my sexy boyfriend doing ;)**

**-Clare **I sent the message and within minutes he already replied.

**Alright I just miss you...do u want to do something tonight?**

**-Eli**

I really wanted to get out of the house and away from my parents fighting. It pisses me off that even though they're divorced they still fight like they're married, and annoy the hell out of me.

**Sure anything to get out of the house...what did you have in mind?**

**-Clare**

**That's a surprise be there in 20**

**-Eli**

**Must you be so secretive :P**

**-Clare**

**Absolutley!**

**-Eli**

I got out of bed and walked to my closet and picked out a white off the shoulder top with the word 'love' written in red with a red tank top underneath, dark wash skinny jeans and white flip flops. When I finished getting ready I heard Morty coming around the corner and I soon got a text from Eli.

**I'm here :)**

**-Eli**

I ran down the stairs and out the door without my parents knowing, which wasn't hard since they were so wrapped up in their fight. I ran to Morty and opened the door and slid in the passenger seat.

"Hey." I said out of breath from running. Eli looked at me with a smirk and said

"Excited to see me?" He said. I leaned over and kissed him passionatly. He was surprised but then started kissing me back. I wrapped my arms around his neck while he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. We then pulled away out of breath a few minutes later.

"Does that answer your question?" I smiled at him and he turned Morty on and we drove away from my house. I couldn't take it anymore I had to know where we were going.

"Eli where are you taking me?" I whined. I knew I sounded annoying but I had to get it out of him somehow.

"Not telling you." He sing songed and kept driving.

"Please Eli give me a hint." I whined again. He looked like he was thinking about it then looked away from the road for a breif moment to look at me.

"It's where _we_ started."

**AN: Hope you guys liked this chapter...comment, critisize, whatever. Chapter 8 will be up soon and better than this chapter. R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8

**Clare's POV**

Eli and I stopped in front of the park, and turned off the engine. He took the keys out of the ignition and got out of the driver's side of Morty. He came around the passenger side and opened the door, reaching out his hand for me to take.

"Ma'lady" He said. I gladly took his hand as he helped me out of the hearse.

"Why thank you kind sir." I curtsied and giggled as we intertwined our fingers and he lead the way further into the park.

Eli chuckled and we came to the picnic table where we shared our first kiss for the Romeo and Juliet project. That moment ran through my mind and made me smile, thinking about that unintentional romantic moment.

She was pulled from her thoughts when Eli softly touched her face with a warm hand.

"What were you thinking about, got twilight on the brain?" He asked a smurk on his face.

"Haha _very_ funny." I leaned up to place a kiss on his lips that soon turned into a heated make out session.

I backed up and leaned onto the picnic table not parting from Eli's lips. He climbed on top of me and parted our lips and leaned up to look down at me. We were both breathless and in love.

"I love you, so much." I told him looking into his peircing green eyes and my heart warmed.

"I love you too, more than anything." I leaned up and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. He leaned his forehead against mine, and we just layed there in silence feeling eachother's warmth. I had no idea how much I loved Eli until now. Everything that we've been through only made our relationship stronger and our love more unconditional.

We were interupted when my phone vibrated in my pocket. I took it out already knowing who it was. 'Mom' flashed on the screen and I reluctantly answered.

"Hello."

"Clare Diane Edwards, where are you, you get home right now." My mom ordered. Ever since I moved back in with my mom she's been treating me like I'm a kid.

"No." I simply said and waited for the explosion.

"Clare you will tell me where you are right now, I'm coming to get you."

"No, I'm with Eli and we're having a great time." I looked over at Eli and saw a smirk pull on the corner of his mouth.

"I don't want you around him anymore." She ordered.

"What! I'm 22 years old you can't tell me who I can or cannot be around, I love him and I'm going to be with him for as long as I want!" I yelled letting my emotions take over.

"As long as your under my roof you will abide by my rules."

"Well I'll just move back in with Eli, I'm sick of you and dad's constant fighting, you guys are divorced, what the hell do you have to fight about now?" The line went quiet, then my mother spoke again.

"Fine, then your not my daughter." She said then hung up. I pulled the phone from my ears in shock from what she said. Apparently it was evident on my face because Eli came and embrased me in a comforting hug.

"Clare what happened?" He looked in my eyes, that were bluring from building tears.  
"I just lost my mom." I said before I broke down crying.

He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and I burried my head in his chest.

"I'm so sorry, if you need a place to stay my door is always open." He pulled me away from him to look at me and I gave him a slow nod.

I can't believe that after everything that I have been through my own mother would do this to me. I'm her- or use to be her daughter, and she abandoned me because I was with my boyfriend? What kind of mother is she? No wonder Darcy left.

Eli and I walked through the park hand in hand and back to Morty so he could take me "home" to get my things. The drive back to my house was quiet except for the Dead Hand music playing from the stereo.

"Thank you." I said quietly not thinking that he could hear me. I saw out of the corner of my eye, him look at me briefly with a confused look on his face.

"For what?" He asked.

I looked at him and smiled lightly. "For being there." I said and looked down at our interlocked hands.

Shortly after we pulled up to my house and it looked lights were off and both my parent's cars were in the driveway. I hesitated going into the house, imagining what was going to happen.

I would walk into the house, she would ask me where I was, I wouldn't tell her , she would get mad, we would have a screaming match, and doors will slam...but this time seemed different, it seemed like my mother wouldn't care anymore.

Pushing the car door open, I never took my eyes off the house, there was just something eerie about how it looked from the outside. Then it hit me, why would all the lights be off when both my parents are home and it's only...8:27pm? Something isn't right.

Eli and I walked up the front steps to the porch where we saw the door was slightly ajar. At this point my imagination was running wild with what I would see behind this door. I looked back at Eli and he gripped my head tighter and nodded towards the door. I slowly pushed the door open, peeked my head and saw that downstairs looked empty but still walked in with caution.

I let go of Eli's hand and went to walk up the stairs when he grabbed my wrist to stop me.

"Clare I don't think you should go up there alone." He had a worried look on his face.

"Eli I'll be fine I'm just going to get my things then we'll go." I reasured him and he let go. I slowly walked up the stairs and and turned into my room, when I noticed a dark figure sitting on my bed. I flipped on my light and saw my dad, with his head down and a gun in his hands.

I couldn't even think straight. My dad is in my room, sitting in the dark, holding a gun...this can't be good.

"Dad what are you doing here...where's mom?" I asked to quiet the silence in the room. He looked up at me, his eyes were puffy and there was a scratch on his right cheek. I walked fast over to the bed and kneeled down in front of him.

"I had to do it." Was all he said.

"W-What happened?" I was starting to get scared of what the answer might be.

"Your mother and I were fighting a-and she started hitting me and throwing things at me, she was going crazy and I was scared, I was only protecting myself I didn't want to hurt her, she was being really violent and-" I interupted him with my own words.

"Dad what happened?" I was really worried and he was stalling I wanted to know what happened.

"I shot your mother." He said in a quiet voice and looked into my eyes. When I saw his look I knew he was telling the truth.

"Y-your kidding right...tell me your kidding!" I yelled while backing up towards the room door.

"Clare please you have to believe me I didn't mean to I-" I ran out of the room before he could finish. I can't believe my dad killed my mom. Their fighting was starting to get physical but I wouldn't even dream it would ever get this bad.

I ran down the stairs and out the door, ignoring Eli's calls out to me. I ran for God knows how long , but when I stopped I was in the middle of nowhere. I had to take everything in. I was kidnapped, raped, shot, disowned, and lost my mom all in the span of 8 months.

I was breathing heavily from the run and couldn't catch my breath. My phone rang in my pocket, I already knew who it was and I picked up.

"Hello."

"Clare where are you, are you alright,tell me where you are I'm coming to get you." Eli said panicked and sounded out of breath. I told him where I was and 20 minutes later he pulled up in Morty and ran out of the car straight to me.

"Clare are you ok, what happened back there?" He pulled me into an embrace and I broke down in tears.

"Clare what's wrong, tell me." He looked into my eyes and I found my voice to tell him this one thing.

"My mom is dead...and my dad killed her"

**A/N: So guys I hope you liked this chapter...if it sucks im sorry...i was sick when I wrote it and I couldn't think straight so bare with me. lol R & R!**


	9. Unexpected visitor

chapter 9

**Hey guys I know it's been 10 years since I last updated this story and I'm sorry. I just had so much to do with school and I really got writer's block on this story. So if your mad read my story. If your mad...read my story. Hopefully you like it :)**

**Clare's POV**

It's been 2 weeks since I found out my mom was dead and my dad killed her. It didn't dawn on my until a few days ago that my dad is a _murderer_. The man that I've known my whole life and has always cared for me killed someone. Just thinking that sent a chill up my spine.

A few hours after I found him in my room with the gun he turned himself into the police. I didn't even have the heart to visit him in jail. I'm just so _mad_ at him. I mean he took one of the most important people in my life away from me, the person he was suppose to love forever.

I have been staying at Eli's house since the incident and it made me happy to know that something could actually go right in my life, but I still didn't depend on him too much. I applied for a job at the Dot and Spinner was happy to hire me after hearing what happened with my family. After he gave me the job we talked for a while. We talked about my parents, or lack there of, where I'm staying, my relationship with Eli, and finally trying to figure out a way to tell Darcy the news.

Darcy was still in Africa and didn't show any signs of coming back anytime soon, but I still have to tell her. I just didn't know how.

Spinner and I were sitting in a booth by the window racking our brains of ways to tell her. Trying not to make it sound as bad as it really is, and being unsuccesfull.

Finally I just came to the conclusion that I'll just break it to her gently. I have to be truthfull and tell her everything. It will work out...I hope.

I left the Dot shortly after my talk with Spinner and walked back to Eli's house. I walked in the front door to see CeCe sitting on the living room couch watching tv. She turned to me when she heard the door closed and an instant smile appeared on her face.

"Hey Baby girl, where you been?"She asked as I walked over the couch and sat next to her.

"I'm good, I went to apply for a job, I want to help you guys out. I don't want to be spnging off of you all the time, so now I have a job...and don't say you're glad to take care of me cause I know you are, I just want to help."

"Aww that's so sweet but keep that money for yourself, we love you ane we're all glad you are here." CeCe exclaimed and embraced Clare in a hug.

Our heart felt moment was soon interupted by a very familiar voice, that I always loved hearing.

"Aww looka t that, see Clare I told you CeCe loves you more than me." CeCe and I broke from our hug and turned to see Eli leaning against the wall, arms crossed with a famous smirk playing on his face.

"And what if I do?" CeCe asked sarcastically, making me giggle.

Eli put his hand over his heart faining hurt and sniffled.

"oh ok well *sniffle* I'll just go to my room and..cry thinking 'why oh why doesn't my mommy love me'" He dropped his head and saddly turned toward the stair case. He paused and turned arounf with his puppy dog face and looked at us.

CeCe and I just smiled at him and waved goodbye to him. His face turned from a pitiful sad look into a shocked look. He turned his body and walked toward us.

"Wow I feel so loved...I'll remember that the next time either of you try to pull the puppy dog face."

" I mean how did that not work ,eveyone falls for my puppy dog face, it's fool proof." He said more to himself than any of us.

I raised my hand to get his attention. "Um Eli? Yeah no one falls for your puppy dog face." I said making CeCe laugh and myself giggle.

He got a mischevious look on his face, that I mirrored with my own.

"Ok Blue eyes that was a good burn, but we will see who wins this battle of wits..THIS BATTLE IS NOT OVER!" He walked into the kitchen and came back a minute later with a coke.

Since I moved in with Eli and his family I've been so happy. Joking around and laughing was a regular thing and I loved it. Eli came back to the couch and plopped on my lap sipping his soda like I wasn't even there.

"Eli I'm dying here, your squishing me." He gasped and looked over his shoulder at me.,

"Are you calling me fat?"

"Yes, now get your lard butt off of me!" I yelled because my lap was really starting to hurt.

He got up and sat next to me.

"Well then." He said sounding offended but still had a playfull smirk on.

"I'm sor- I was cut off by the doorbell.

"CeCe are you expecting anyone?" Eli asked.

"No." Her eyebrows were scrunched and she looked very confused. No one was getting up and whoever it was kept ringing the doorbell and it was really annoying me.

"I'll get it." I got up and walked to the door and opened it. I was frozen in my spot. I couldn't move. I was too scared to move. How did he find me?

Why would he be here?

"W-What are you d-doing here?" I stuttered looking him in his blue eyes.

"I came to see my girl!" He said cheery.

How the hell could he think I was his. We haven't seen each other in years and even when we saw each other I didn't want to be around him. He always just happened to be everywhere _I_ was and it freaked me out.

"Um Luke I'm not your girl." I said and that seemed to anger him.

"Yes, you are I love you, I-I always loved you, how could you say that, w-we can be together." He grabbed my hand and I tryed to snatch it back but his hold on it was to strong.

"Luke, let go." I didn't make eye contact, I just looked at our hands.

"No...we should go on a date, come on I'll take you someplace where we can be alone." He started dragging me out the door and I couldn't get out of his grip.

"ELI..let go..ELI!" In seconds Eli and Cece were at the door. Eli looked angry, very, _very_ angry.

"Young man I suggest you let go of her and leave my property before I call the police." CeCe said calmly with a solid look on her face.

"B-but, Clare tell her, tell her that you want to come with me." He pleaded looking me in the eyes. When he realized I wasn't going to say anything he got angry and his grip on my wrist tightened, brusingly.

"TELL HER!" His tone made my flinch.

"Luke let go, your hurting me."

"Not unless you come with me."

Eli stepped protectivly in front of me, and I sware I heard him...growl.

"I suggest you let her go, unless you want me to bash your face in."

"Who are you?" Luke asked.

"I'm her boyfriend, who is about to put you in the hospital if you don't .Go"

Luke finally let me go and stepped back with an intimidated look on his face.

Luke wasn't the beefiest guy around. Just think of Wesley but a little less pale, and light brown, short hair, and no glasses.

"Clare, is this true, a-are you c-cheating on me?"

"I'm not cheating on you, we're not dating, we were never dating, Eli is my boyfriend and I love _him_!" I yelled. I was getting really frustrated with this guy.

He looked taken aback by my outburst.

"Ok I'll leave, but it doesn't mean I don't love you and someday you'll love me too..I'll make sure of it." He said before he left. I let out a breathe that I felt I was holding since I opened the door.

"You ok baby girl?" CeCe asked putting an arm around my shoulders.

"Yeah I think so." I let out a shakey breathe and walked in the house with Eli and CeCe trailing behind me.

"Clare, who was that guy?" Eli asked walking in front of me.

I looked at Eli then CeCe and knew I had to tell them the truth. The _whole_ truth.

I sighed and sat down on the couch. I looked at both of them.

"I have something to tell you."

* * *

**A/N: Ooooh what does she have to tell them?**

**Who's Luke?**

**Why am I asking you all these questions?**

**Hope you guys liked it and sorry again it took so long to post a new chapter, but I promise the next chapter won't take nearly that long.**

**If you could give me some feedback and review my story that would be cool :)**

**Stay tuned, next chapter coming to a computer near you :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Couldn't wait to write this chapter, had so many good ideas for it.**

**Ill give you a hint: Someone who you least expect is going to magically appear in a sparkly cloud of smoke...**

**HAHA! I'm just kidding but there is a suprise visitor**

**So check it out and I hope you like it :)**

* * *

chapter 10

**Eli's POV**

"I have something to tell you." Clare said uneasily. She took a shakey breath and looked down at her feet. I sat next to her and took her hand in mine.

"It's ok Clare you don't have to tell us now." I really wanted to know about this Luke guy but I didn't want to push her.

"No, I want to tell you now.. I have to get this off my chest *sigh* Luke was in several of my classes in school, and we became somewhat friends. Then one day he asked me out and I turned him down, then he started to change. He became possesive, and he would snap at me when he saw me talking to other guys. I told him I didn't want to be around him anymore so he started stalking me and one day I came home from school and he was in my room. That's when I knew it was out of hand so I got a restarining order against him, and a few months after he moved to the states...and now -

"And now he's back for you." I deadpanned and she looked up from the floor with tears in her eyes. I touched her cheek softly and she broke down letting the tears flow. I pulled her in so her head can rest on my chest and patted down her soft curls. It broke my heart to see her this way.

She is the kindest, smartest, most beautiful girl I have ever met and her life has been hell this year.

"Why can't I ever catch a break." She sobbed into my chest. Wetting my shirt with her tears.

"I don't know, but we'll get through this ok?" CeCe said rubbing her back soothingly.

"I guess I don't deserve to be happy." When she said this a tear fell down my cheek for her. I can't even imagine how much pain she's in.

"Clare everyone deserves to be happy and you will be, I love you and I will do everything I can to make you happy. Remember when you use to tell me everything happens for a reason...well maybe all this was some sort of fucked up way to bring us closer together." I said and layed a gentle kiss on her lips and pulled her into a hug. I was going to protect her any way I can, but something told me this Luke guy wasn't going to give up that easily.

**Clare's POV**

Today is my first day of work and I'm so excited. I've been waiting for this day all week and I had to be there for 8 o'clock in the morning . While I was putting on my Dot t-shirt I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist and a chin on my shoulder.

"Hey what are you doing up?" Eli asked looking at my reflection in the mirror.

"Oh.. haha.. I forgot to tell you...Igotajob." I said the last part really fast hoping he wouldn't hear me and leave it alone. I nervously laughed while he gave me a look of confusion. I know how bad Eli doesn't want me to work but I have to help somehow.

"What?" He let go of me and turned me around to look at him.

"I kinda, maybe, possibly, might have gotten a job, and I know how much you don't want me to have one but I feel like I'm mooching off of you guys and I want to help, and the job is at the Dot so you would always see me since we're always there with Adam." I said nervously hoping he would understand.

He sighed and said "Even though I don't like it..I guess I have to accept that I'm dating a working woman now." He said placing his signature smirk on his face.

"You know I love you right?"I wrapped my arms around his torso and brought him closer to me.

"Eh I've heard it before." I rolled my eyes but smiled none the less. Eli always makes me smile no matter what the situation. I lo-

My thoughts were interupted when he swooped down and captured my lips with his in a sweet, gentle kiss. A few minutes of kissing and we finally pulled away for a breath and rested his forhead to mine while we tried to catch our breath.

"I-I um..I sh-should probably get to-um-get to work." I stammered causing his smirk to grow wider. _God I love that smirk._

"You know, I should probably drive you to your first day of work..to make sure you get there ok."

"I'd be fine walking, but I would love a ride."

"Ok, what time do you have to be there?" I looked at the clock and saw it was 7:53.

"Oh my gosh I'm gonna be late, I have to be there for 8." He also looked at the clock and his eyes bulged.

"Oh ok we better hurry up and get you there, have eveything?" We walked out of his bedroom door and I checked to make sure I had my purse as we walked down the stairs. I waited by the front door while Eli went to the kitchen drawer to get his car keys.

"Ready?" He asked as we left the house.

"Yep!" We got into Morty and drove to the Dot, avoiding every red light and running every stop sign to get to work on time. We pulled up to the Dot with 1 minute to spare and got out of the car. As we walked into the restraunt I felt like someone was watching us, but shrugged it off.

We were greeted by Spinner who was behind the counter serving some people their coffee.

"Baby Edwards, on time as usuall, go wait behind the counter while I serve these customers." He left from the counter with a tray of 4 coffees.

I went behind the counter and Eli sat at one of the stools.

"So...since your working here, does that mean you have to do whatever I say?"

"If it doesn't have aything to do with coffee or anything on the menu, no." I smirked and heard the door chime signaling someone had come in.

I turned to greet the customer and I was frozen in place. I swear my stomach fell out of my butt.

"Darcy?" I asked and she turned at the sound of her name. A confused look crossed her face then it turned into a cheeky grin.

"Clare? oh my gosh...I missed you so much, how have you been, you look so beautiful, how is school, how is mom and dad?" Out of all these questions the last one hit the hardest. I looked down as tears stung my eyes. Eli saw my expression change and held my hand over the counter. I looked up and smiled at him and he smirked back.

_I have to tell her_

_She has to know_

"Darc- Before I could talk I was already interupted.

"Where was eveyone last night? I came home to surprise everyone yesterday but no one ever came home." She sat at one of the stools at the counter, staring at me, waiting for an answer that I didn't want to give.

" I don't live at home anymore, I actually live with my boyfriend now." I said giving Eli a look that Darcy soon caught onto. She looked between Eli and I and said,

"So mom and dad actually let you stay at your boyfriend's house...what did you, did you get kicked out...are you pregnant?"

"Wha-NO! *sigh* look Darcy mom and dad don't live at home anymore." I said while Eli squeezed my hand for support. He must have sensed how difficult of a time I was having. Anyone would have a hard time telling their sister that their mom is dead and their dad killed her.

"Why not, did they sell the house?"

"No-um-mom is-um-dad is in-he ki- I was once again interupted but this time by Spinner, but that's a good thing. Now I can stall and think of a better way to tell her.

***Later after work***

I was still trying to figure out away to tell Darcy evrything that happened. We decided to take Darcy bac\k to Eli's house so she can meet his parents, and so we can talk. The car ride over was quiet save for the soft screemo music coming from the speakers. Eli and I both could tell Darcy wasn't comfortable riding in a hearse, and I had to say I had a really hard time not laughing at her.

We soon pulled up to his house and exited the hearse and walked into the house.

"CeCe, Bullfrog we have someone for you to meet!" Eli yelled throughout the house. Darcy leaned over to me and whispered,

"Who's CeCe and Bullfrog?"

"Eli's parents." I said cheerfully. She looked slightly shocked and confused.

"Hey guys get your old asses down here!" Eli yelled impatiently, making me laugh, but Darcy didn't look amused.

"Excuse me you shouldn't talk tou your parents like that, how would you feel if-

"What what! Who you calling old you little shit?" Bullfog yelled coming down the stairs looking amused.

"You grandpa." Eli said with a smirk.

"Oh really?" Bullfrog matched that smirk and soon put Eli in a head lock.

"Not so chatty now huh?" Bullfrog grunted laughing. Eli soon broke out of his hold and tackled him to the ground. Thus starting a father son wrestling match.

"BOYS BOYS, stop it we have a guest, and I don't want you getting any blood on the rug, if your gonna wrestle do it in the yard." CeCe came down the stairs breaking upi the fight and came over to introduse herself.

She stuck her hand out to Darcy and said,

"Hi I'm CeCe and that old man over there is my husband."

Darcy took her hand to shake with a coy smile.

"Hi I'm Darcy, Clare's older sister."

After all the introductions CeCe and Bullfrog went upstairs and Darcy, Eli, and I sat on the couch to talk.

"Um Darcy I have to tell you about mom and dad...you see a few months ago I while I was walking home and I was attacked and-uh-I was attacked and- Eli grabbed my hand and gave a gentle squeeze while I continued- I was raped, and shortly after I was kidnapped, but Eli and our friend Adam saved me...and a few months after that I was out with Eli and when he took me home something felt wrong so we- um- we went inside and eveything was dark, so I went upstairs and found dad in my room wi-with a g-gun, he-he killed mom when they got in a fight and now he's in jail for life." I sttarted to cry and eli wrapped his arms around me from behind while I watched Darcy's expression change.

"S-so mom is d-dead?" She asked tears streaming down her face.

"Yeah, I'm so sorry Darce." I brought Darcy into my arms and we cryed together. She pulled away from me a few minutes later.

"You-you said you w-were raped, how are you doing, are you ok, I can't believe this happened to the both of us." She started crying again and so did I which caused Eli's hold on my to tighten.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"I just, I can't believe this happened."

"Yeah sometimes I can't belive it either, but I've been happy here with Eli and his family, they've been really good to me." I said this causing me to smile. I looked back at Eli and gave him a chaste kiss and looked into his emerald eyes thinking,

_This is the guy who saved me and helped me through eveything...and I love him with all my heart._

* * *

**A/U: Hey guys hope you liked this chapter and look forward to the next one cause ..Drama(Deep announcer voice)**

**Did you like how I made it sound all dramatic**

**Of course you did HaHa :)**

**Well I'm gonna stop rambling now and let you get on with your life**

**and ..DRAMA(deep announcer voice)**

**Coming soon to a computer near you!**


	11. I hate you cause I love you

chapter 11

**Luke's POV**

She lied. She cheated. I thought she loved me like I loved her but I guess I was wrong. How could she do this to me ,I loved her and she betrayed me. She cheated on me with that emo boy Eli. I hate her, I hate her, I HATE HER.

Clare

_I love her so much_

She has to pay for what she did to me. She ripped out my heart and stabbed it with a fork and I'm not letting her get away with it.

I was outside her house watching her with that psyco. Filling her head with all these lies about me. Saying that 'I'm dangerous' or 'unstable'. Well what does he know. If I remember correctly he killed his former girlfriend. I can't let that happen to Clare, she can't die at the hands of that emo freak. She can't die at all. Unless I cause it. I want her blood on my hands so we can be together forever.

_I'm doing this because I love her_

It was getting late and I saw _**Eli**_leaving Clare's house, giving the love of _**my**_ life a pretty long goodnight kiss and step into his deathmobile and drive away. 'This is my moment, this is my chance to get my girl back.' I thought as I stepped to her door to get my vengance.

_I love you Clare, I love you so much. That's why I hate you._

**Eli's POV**

I had this weird feeling like I was being watched when I left Clare's house and it freaked me out a bit and now I'm worried. I have this weird feeling like I should go back and check on Clare, and the farther away I get from her house the more annoying this feeling gets. I was almost home when I decided to turn around and go back to Clare's to ease my nerves.

On the drive back I was thinking about everything that's been going on in Clare's life and that weird guy Luke popped into my head. He's been stalking Clare for a while, he stopped, now he's back saying that he loves her. _**My**_ girlfriend. The more I thought about that crazy nut the more pissed off I got.

How the hell could he think the girl he stalks would fall in love with him?

I park Morty in Clare's driveway and get out to go into the house when I notice a dark green mazda parked on the other side of the street with the driver side door open. Weird. I shrug it off and walk to the front door and knock.

No answer

I knock louder and again no answer. I try the knob but the door is locked.

What is going on? I remember the spare key Clare gave me a few months ago for emergencies. I stick the key in the hole and the door opens. I walk in and it pretty much looks the same as when I left, but something doesn't feel right.

"Clare" I call. No answer. I hear shuffling coming from upstairs then the shower starts.

Oh that's why she didn't hear me. I go up to her room and sit on her bed and wait for her to come out. I started to get a little chilly so I went and closed the window, noticing that the green mazda was gone. I sat back on Clare's bed and waited, and waited, and waited.

What the hell is she doing in there?

I walk to the bathroom door and knock.

"Clare?" No answer. Ok what is going on?

I open the door to see her sitting in the tub, shower running, hands tied, and unconscious, blood streaming from a cut on her head. I can't move. I can't speak. I can't think.

What the hell happened?

I didn't notice my legs were moving. I didn't realize I had her in my arms. I still couldn't think. All of this felt like an out of body experience. I lay her in her bed and went to call 911 when I saw her stir and open her eyes.

She looked around the room confused, dazed, scared. Who the fuck did this to her. When she saw she dashed off the bed and into a corner of the room, shaking.

"Clare, Clare it's me Eli you're ok now." I knelt in front of her and held her shoulders. She looked at me and stopped shaking. She looked like she was searching my eyes for something. After a few minutes of staring she threw herself in my arms and cried.

"Shh It's ok I'm here, I got you." "Can you tell me what happened?" I asked as she started to calm down. She wiped her tears with her sleeve and sniffled before saying,

"I-I w-was in the living room w-when someone knocked on the door. I-I th-thought you f-forget something s-so I didn't ask who it was. I-I opened the d-door and it w-was Luke h-he said th-that he came to mend his broken heart. T-then he attacked me. I was fighting him so h-he hit me on the head with s-something and I blacked out."

I'm gonna kill him. I was fuming when I remembered something she said stuck out to me.

"What does he mean mend his broken heart?" I asked.

"He said I broke his heart so to mend I had to feel the same pain he did...he said he was going t-to kill me but not tonight. H-He said he wants me to suffer for what I did to him." She started shaking again and pulled her to lean into me while she cried.

I'm gonna kill that stupid fuck.

If he touches her again I will literally kill him.

"Shh it's alright I'm here, he's not gonna touch you again." She looked up at me and I pushed a bloody curl behind her ear, once again noticing the cut on her head.

"Clare are you alright? Maybe we should take you to the hospital get this checked out." She shook her head no and stood up shakily and walked to her bed to lay down. She looked so scared and broken like she did when I found her in that alley. I couldn't let this happen again. Then I noticed something else.

"Hey Clare, where's Darcy?" I asked. When I walked into the house it was oddly quiet and if Darcy was here she sure as hell wouldn't have let this happen.

"She left to go hang out with some of her friends. She said she would be back around 11 so she should be here soon." I looked at the clock and it was almost 10:30pm.

"I'll stay here with you until she gets back-

"NO! Stay with me, please I don't think I can sleep without you here." She pleaded. I sighed and sat on the bed next to her.

"I'll stay as long as you want me to." I pulled her into an embrace and lay down with her in my arms. She clung to me and dug her face into my chest and cried. Sobs racked her body and I only held her tighter to me. We were like this for what seemed like hours but was probably only 20 minutes. After a while her shaking stopped and she was silent.

I pulled away a little to see she was sleeping soundly. Tears stained her cheeks and her eyes were clamped shut. I held onto her not wanting to let her go and let sleep take over me.

**AN: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! The drama just keeps getting better.**

**What will happen next?**

**What is Luke planning?**

**What is Eli planning?**

**You'll never know unless you read chapter 12! **

**So stay tuned to a computer near you****J**


	12. AUTHOR'S NOTE

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I'm so sorry I haven't written anything in so long. I'm so busy with school and dance that I hardly have time to write. I'll try to update my stories as soon as possible. I'm already working on the next chapter on "Didn't know I loved you" and hope to be finished pretty soon and I'm working on another Seddie fanfic so if you don't hate me already, when I get it posted check it out. I don't really have a name for it yet but I already have the first chapter almost done so it should be up pretty soon. Thanx so much for reading my other stories and the reviews have been awesome so thanx guys!


End file.
